srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Jung Freud
"The moon is great, you're weightless! On Earth, your bra's too tight, your shoulders are in knots, and soon your boobs sag." Coming from the Soviet lunar colonies, Jung Freud showed great aptitude for space warfare from an early age... which led, inevitably, to the great project of the Top Squadron, where they even called her a "Space Warfare Genius." Then they left and came back, and after some period of unpleasantness, Jung Freud left a dead-end job in the "space conquest" field to join the new-formed Fraternity Unit, under the auspices of the A-LAWS joint task force. As the highest ranking flight officer in Fraternity Unit, she has turned her attention to the lower ranks, bossing, leading, and nurturing these recruits (and stray A-LAWS personnel) when not entertaining them with her outlandish stories and libidinous pursuits. A fast attack pilot by habit and inclination, Jung's main personal difficulty is unpredictable mood swings to the point where occasional acquaintances, who do not see the greater context, sometimes suspect split personality. Background Information Jung is a native of Gagarin City, a Soviet lunar colony of great vintage. (Actually she was born in Moscow, but they moved as soon as she was old enough to handle the transit.) She grew up underneath glassy domes in low gravity, keeping herself from becoming thin and frail in the classical Soviet way of regular vigorous exercise plus horse-pill doses of calcium compounds. Her childhood ambition was to become the Gundam Fighter for Neo Russia, but the formation of Top Squadron seemed like a great way to get herself a bunch of extra functional years, make herself look good, and who knows, maybe even help beat up a few of these paltry insects. Then she came back, shell shocked for a while at the Exelion fleet's near total annihilation at Halley's Comet. Upon arrival in the Divine Crusader ranks she shepherded the survivors for a little while, but before long, they simply dissolved into the ranks of the Divine Crusaders - most of the unit identity was kept in casual conversations and in the stubborn determination of Jung (not to let the death of everyone be in vain) and Noriko Takaya (whose photo can be found under the dictionary definition for 'stubbornness') as well as the enigmatic "Coach Ohta." Time passed, and the evolutions of the Divine Crusade did as well; Jung progressed steadily up the ziggurat of DC authority, largely on the strength of actually taking credit for things and filing reports, as well as being merely "moderately deranged." A notable moment in her career was serving as the Gundam Fighter for the "Republic of Zeon" (note: actually Haman Karn) which was earned through success in a mini-tournament staged by Haman Karn herself, possibly in the hope of provoking some sort of Newtype reaction in the various candidates, or at least providing entertainment. Despite a rocky start, the "R-J Troika" machine (based off of a Zeonic mobile suit in development at the time, and unfortunately since deployed in action) had an excellent win-loss record in the various fights, but a terrible streak of luck in the final matches. After the campaign leading up to the death of Bian Zoldark (Jung and Noriko were among the few there for his final assault), which left Jung missing an eye and emotionally devastated, she resumed DC service for several more months, until Rau le Creuset's actions. Unfortunately out of action during most of it due to a compound leg fracture inflicted by Yazan Gable's efforts to violate her mech, she was able to deploy from a space-modified Rhinoceros carrier and weaken part of the outer hull of the GENESIS device, allowing Athrun Zala to meet his certainly-fatal-and-inescapable fate. After this, she (very briefly) joined the ZAFT armed forces, and thence into the A-LAWS hierarchy. She currently lives on the Exelion with her personal aide Alex Dino. She has no cats. Personality Traits Jung's usual personality is outgoing and aggressive; however, this is generally not hostile, merely being forward and aggressive. An example of this is her first encounter with Kazumi Amano, in which she glared smugly and challenged her to a duel, along with her mousy little copilot. After they all got busted for breaking into a secure area in the course of it, Jung was ebullient and friendly. She does often have mood swings, which can leave her unnaturally upbeat in a bad situation, or full of Slavic gloom at almost arbitrary intervals. She has gained the ability to control the outward expression when "business" is afoot (such as training people etc.) however. Mostly, anyway. She is also rather flirtatious and open about some private matters, occasionally to the discomfort of others (which she enjoys if it's minor and merely embarrasment). This is to some extent a cover to her inner self confidence, which, while strong, is also rather erratic; she can end up utterly and abruptly dispirited (rarely) although she usually also gets over it herself within a few days. Talents & Abilities Jung was known as a "space combat genius" among the Top Squadron. While perhaps this was exaggeration based on the lack of actual open militarism when the Squadron left the Earth Sphere, she is very good at fighting with robots, especially in space. Her usual speciality is melee/close-range assault, but hardly exclusively. She is a Newtype as confirmed by Zeonic testing; however, she is not a very powerful one, whether due to a simple lack of natural "oomph," some internal psychological blockage or insecurity, or the innate inferiority of someone born, however transiently, on the dirty planes of Earf. She has not pursued any form of enhancement, possibly due to just concerns regarding "ending up some kind of crazy bondage slave," or even worse, "like Healing Care." Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:A-LAWS Category:Newtypes